


回声和网（喰种au，style）

by kyleloveu



Category: southpark - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:48:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22874272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyleloveu/pseuds/kyleloveu
Summary: 授权转载，原作者：咖啡机在这里感谢太太幸苦产粮，每个太太都是宝藏❤️*有🚗
Kudos: 2





	回声和网（喰种au，style）

Chapter 1：

Stan认识那个男孩，在他很小的时候，他曾待过的某个街区的对面。男孩总是脸上洋溢着笑容，虽然Stan看不清那是否是幸福的笑。

——我叫Kyle，你呢？

很出乎意料，Stan还记得他的名字，明明已经过去了十多年，男孩的笑声还在脑海里回荡。

或许是那天相遇时阳光太刺眼，或许是因为相遇便是分别，又或许Stan从此开始了他居无定所四方漂泊的生活，总之，他记得Kyle伸出来的那双手，和他轻轻的笑。

——喊我Stan就好了……我听说过你。

他的嘴角有两个酒窝，街道上的Alpha谈论起那位Omega，都会提及那双梨涡，正因如此Stan才会能认出多年之后的他。

尽管这次的重逢并不合时宜。

血水流淌下来的声音撕扯着Stan的神经，他很疼，但他无法发声。他被Kyle背在背上，Omega瘦弱的身躯令他每走一步都需要发出粗重的喘息声。

Stan抽动自己的手指，他想引起这位人类的注意，好叫他停下，但Kyle不为所动，他一步一步地走在这片贫民窟中。蜿蜒曲折的道路，拥挤的建筑物们分割了天空，冰冷的雨丝飘进伤口，寒冷深入骨髓。这都是Stan睡过去之后唯一记得的景象。

世界安静得像只有他和Kyle二人，寂静却并不空荡的世间，Stan被一股孤寂攫住了。

“醒了吗，你伤得太重，我只能先处理比较细小的伤口，”Kyle眨着他温润如玉的眼眸，他为眼前的伤者换上新的绷带，“但似乎你自己正在慢慢愈合那些创伤？”

Stan默默地低头看了看右手臂上的绷带，末尾还被打了一个漂亮的蝴蝶结，他无奈地在心中笑了笑，“我是个喰种。”说完他便盯着Kyle的双眼不放，他乌黑色的眼睛宛如吐着信子的毒舌，死死地勾住那抹绿色。

Kyle“哦”了一声就继续为Stan拆换绷带，他甚至用毛巾轻轻擦拭后者的腹部——被血污沾满的外衣一早就被他剥下来。

Stan罕见地被Kyle弄的有些羞意，他也不明白自己在做什么，按照往常，不在人类面前暴露自己的身份是最保险的决策。但他就是想看看Kyle那张人畜无害的脸上出现惊慌失措的表情，而后一下咬断他的脖子。

可Kyle一丁点儿也不慌张，他该做什么还是做什么，这让Stan略感无趣，于是他也闭上嘴不说话。Alpha静静地看着窗外飘下的雨幕，这件不大的屋子被收拾得很整洁，而且会让人一进来就感到舒适与温馨。

哪怕是见惯了杀戮与恶的喰种，也会放下警惕，沉沉睡去。Stan的眼皮微微合在一起，他这一次的困意不是出于身体的应激反应，而是疲倦和安心。Kyle将手背轻轻抵在Stan的额上，他又开了口，“有些低烧，但没什么大碍，好好睡吧，我会在旁边看着你的。”

“嗯。”Alpha连忙闭上自己的双眼，从他的角度正好可以看见Kyle的袖口与领口，白皙的皮肤一眼望过去让他口干舌燥。

太美味了，太香了，哪怕他不在发情的状态下，这个人类对自己也有着致命的吸引力。他微凉的手掌贴合在自己的皮肤上，亲密的接触之下还有那窸窸窣窣的摩擦，那双瑰丽的眼睛专注地望向自己。

这无不一是在勾引饥渴的喰种去咬碎他脆弱的骨头，于是Stan封闭住自己的视觉，只留下大脑还在颤动。

——没有比他更蠢的羔羊。

——好饿，好想咬上他的肌肤，想吮吸他温热的血液，想吸嗅他的芬芳。

如同受潮汐影响的海浪，那充盈在四周的香气一下又一下地拍打海岸，Stan眼皮下的眼球四处滚动，他沙哑地开口，“请离我远一点……我很饿。”

Stan等着Kyle恍然大悟后的害怕，可那位似乎是无知无畏的人类只是更凑近了些，对着自己的耳朵说，那呼出来的气体惹得Stan睁开眼想推走Kyle。

“你能忍住的，Stan。”Kyle笑起来，“我相信你。”

“可我不相信自己。”Stan表情变得生硬，他的语气也冰冷起来，“再靠近一厘米，我就会撕碎你。”

“你是第一次见识喰种么？”Stan想收回那些带着刺的话语，可等他反应过来那些稍显刻薄的语句已经在空气里荡起。

他不敢去看人类男孩的表情，会露出厌恶还是伤心的模样，Stan抽回了自己的手。

Kyle却依然是满不在乎地紧握Stan的手不放，他以医生的口吻告诫Stan不要乱动，否则那些口子很快就又会流出血来。“你先是病人，其次再是什么我不太了解的生物。”

他神色难得严肃，但很快就又露出笑容，“Stan，晚安。”

Chapter 2:

他其实认出了他，那头蓝灰色的头发和嘴部的线条，Kyle曾在街道的另一边遥遥地看过。

还有脖子上的那道疤痕。那是永远也不会消除的痕迹，Kyle微微将嘴角勾起，他记得Stan一边安慰自己一边硬生生地用手在皮肤上划出血痕。

——这样，我就会记得你，而你也会认出我。

男孩轻声细语宽慰着，他顺势拍打纤弱的Omega的后背，后者哽咽地回答，“你不疼么？”

——因为想永远地记住重要的人，所以不疼。

树林里的阳光细碎，那些光的碎片落在Stan的侧颜上，宛若一幅大师笔下的静物画。橘黄色的光芒为男孩笼罩上光晕，幼年的Kyle停下了抽泣，他缓缓地抱住还在流血的喰种，任由血滴到自己的身上。

那天Kyle回去之后头一次有了笑容，尽管这并没有减少他身上那些乌青色的痕迹，还有大人们的谩骂，但他不再是浑浑噩噩的行尸走肉。因为有一个人向自己做了约定，“我们会再见面的。”

在后来的很多时光中，知晓这件事的人都笑话Kyle居然会把只是见过几面的人的诺言当真，“那不过是客套话，看你可怜的份上。”人们如是说，Kyle不在乎，他何必在乎Stan以外的生物的话。

时光继续慢慢地向前走动，不出一年，街道被灾难摧毁，倒塌的建筑材料还有火焰吞噬了Kyle的家，而他站在废墟里被社会机构接走，而只有他自己知道这不过是从一个监狱跳到另一个监狱罢了。

伤痕没有减少，那些层层累加起来的苦难让Kyle愈发得坚韧，他收起无用的眼泪，用泪水治愈自己千疮百孔的心脏。“你是哑巴吗？”随着一声呵斥，Kyle被男人推到了地上，“操！”

他的同伴嘻嘻哈哈地说Kyle无论被怎样对待都不会反抗，他们说即使强奸Kyle。于是乱糟糟的声音变得更加尖锐，Kyle蜷缩在地板上，他听着其中一位与他关系还不错的人说起了Stan。

“他也会有朋友？”

谩骂声和笑声撕扯Kyle的神经，他抱住自己的双腿，他缩成一团，但那些声音还是强硬地刺进来。

——兴许是看他没有人爱的份上，可怜他呢。

大脑嗡嗡直响，但Kyle很快就平静了下来，他将自己的愤怒和杀意收藏起，转换成对某个人的爱。

这不过是等待路上的一丁点考验而已，Kyle在心中这么说，这样才能凸显出Stan的重要，不是吗？他抿住自己的嘴，不让那点笑声溢出来。

等待的过程越是苦涩，之后的结果就越是甘甜。

铁棍打断了他的右腿腿骨时，他在回想那天Stan的柔声细语，只是很快就有人撕扯自己的头发撞向灰硬的墙壁，额间有一小股血流出，模糊了自己的视线。口腔被鲜血弥漫开来时，他闭上双眼在心中默念Stan曾与他说过的笑话，尽管Kyle没能忍住地吐出碎牙和血污来。

疼痛和痛苦化为了不曾拥有过的爱，Kyle也曾问过不存在的神，为什么，为什么我与他人不同，也曾有仇恨在他的心中酝酿，只是，那天的男孩温柔得令他险些想要逃跑。

“Stan，为什么神和大家都不爱我？”

“因为有我爱你啊。”

原来如此，原来是这样，神和世界怎么能比得上Stan？在最深的黑暗里将他拉出来的人，就是他此生唯一的神。

“和爱人。”

“早上好。”Kyle端着托盘走进来，Stan刚醒不久，此刻正靠在枕头上发呆。他听到问候声，动也没动一下。

“所有的人类都像你这样么？”他被Omega身上的香气撬开了嘴，那双黑色的眼珠直溜溜地看向Kyle，“对一个未曾谋面的喰种尽心尽力地照顾，还是说你就是这样的人？”

Stan收敛起的尖刺又冒出来，他懊恼地想要收回方才的话，可转念一想，Kyle早已忘记了自己，那么对他而言自己不过是个路人，一个陌生人。

而他却将一个随时都可能会暴起的喰种带回家照料，甚至自己送上门来，何等的愚蠢。

在我们分别之后你是这样没有戒心地活在世上吗。Stan无声地动了动嘴唇，他压下了对Kyle来说或许有些莫名其妙的问话，一语不发地垂着头。

他感到自己的心脏被塞满了棉花，想要发火但不知向谁，Stan没有察觉到Kyle放下托盘小心地走近自己，他还是在沉浸某种情绪里无法走出。

这样柔弱且没有防备之心的人类Omega，他是怎样活到今天的？他会被Alpha强制标记么？他会偷偷躲起来一个人哭泣，然后继续相信每一个该死的世人么？

“我以为你至少会——”Stan没能忍住，他刚要说些什么就看见Kyle那张近在咫尺的脸。翡翠一般清澈的双眼中，Stan看见了自己的倒映，不知为何，他的怒火从指尖一寸一寸地被浇灭了。

“不是的，”Kyle轻声说，“因为你是我的……你很像我的一位故人。”

他们俩每一次的对话都控制在一个怪异的节点之内，谁会将自己的软肋暴露给人？至少Stan不愿。他往后靠了靠，关节处的伤还隐隐做痛，而Kyle的那句故人令他莫名的兴奋与激动。

他想告诉眼前的人事实，可又害怕那不过是自作多情，“哦。”他只得挤出一个苍白的答话，苍白到Stan头次觉得自己是那么的弱小。

“你很在意那位故人？他对你很好？”Stan装作漠不关心随口问道，其实他的心跳声如若不是被刻意的控制，恐怕如此近的距离，Kyle早已听出异样。

“无非是些乏善可陈的回忆。”Kyle坐到床沿处，双手交叠于膝盖上，明亮的眼睛熠熠生辉。

Stan的嘴角抽了抽，他的拇指与食指相互摩挲起，“我想听。”

……没有比现在更古怪的气氛了，一个喰种别扭地对一个人类的过去刨根问底。即使问到了，十多年的时光对于一个人类而言那太过曲折，无数的岁月被雕塑成无数的模样。人类与喰种之间的战争从未远去，如果Kyle只是因为“故人”就会对异类伸出援手，那么——

“三天前喰种把人类的一位高官尸体倒挂在大厦顶，七个月前这座城市的下水道被破碎的赫子塞满，再向前追溯一点……仇恨不止这些。”Stan转过头来，他的眼眸忽然古井无波起来，在这些鲜血淋漓的历史前，他忘记了个人的情绪。

“仇恨不止在异族中，”Kyle的脊背向下弯曲，他黄橙色的头发轻轻晃动，“人与人之间的仇恨远比异族来得更加阴狠。”

“但是我的那位故人告诉我，他人或是他类的敌意，这都是因为我愿意与他为伍所付的代价。尽管那个时候我并不太懂为什么在遇上他之前我就被很多人所憎恨……但也许这就是一张网，你在那头颤动，我在这头就会被蜘蛛发现，即使我们从未见过面。”

他爬上了床，躺在Stan的一侧，毛茸茸的脑袋抵在Alpha的手臂上，“我叫Kyle，Stan，好久不见。”

Chapter 3:

雨后的天空格外的澄净，推开玻璃窗泥土与草的腥味翻腾着出来，Stan伸手遮住了阳光，而后又移开。

“我以为人类的记忆力很差，”他看着歪头靠在自己肩膀上的Kyle，无奈地笑了笑，“所有人的生物都是一滴水，而每滴水最终都会汇聚到海洋中。”

“Stan是抱着这样的想法才会撑到与我见面的吗？”

“嗯。”

Kyle欢呼雀跃地往Stan的怀中挤了挤，他细心地躲过那些伤口，抬头向上看去，正巧与Stan看过来的目光相碰。Kyle白皙的皮肤上浮现出一抹红晕，他期期艾艾地开了口，“Stan的信息素味道……很柔和。”

不似他遇到过的那些Alpha，个个都张扬得恨不得把全城的Omega都引来，浓烈的信息素非但不会让Kyle发情，反倒是令他干呕着跑开。

Stan微弓着腰，他抱住羸弱的Omega，于是乎那清新的气味就会笼罩住Kyle。而他光洁的下巴蹭了蹭Kyle暖色的头发，这颇有些暧昧的动作搅动了凝固的时光。那些被搅乱了的心思，顺着呼吸声爬出来，拨弄着Alpha。

吻，不是想象中的细密，而是带着舍不得意味一点一滴地在蚕食属于Kyle的领土。不用害怕，Stan低沉的嗓音响在Kyle的耳边，那些气体甫一触碰到肌肤就化成水汽。Kyle的双眼湿漉漉的，他点点头，坐到了Stan的双腿上。

请允许我标记你，他是这么说的，那是最诚恳不过的请求，Kyle小声地说好。

于是吻的力道加深，洁白的皮肤上留下一抹抹殷红色的吻痕，远看上去像娇艳欲滴的牡丹绽放在Omega躯体上。

他是如此的美丽、圣洁，连呼吸都会惊扰到的天使被自己拽进了情欲的深渊，Stan抱紧了他。那午夜时分的每一次念想，那沐浴在枪林弹雨之中的每一分，都化成回声去探寻连接着他与男孩的网。

那是包含着希望和绝望的亲吻，心脏被倒流的雨水冲刷，这会惊动世界么？Stan将其抛诸脑后，即便明天的太阳坠落到深海里，即便波动的蛛网最终会将毁灭引过来，他也要亲吻，他也要占有。

“我爱你，Kyle。”

一滴喜悦的眼泪落在他干涩的嘴唇上，润开了封死的内里。Kyle似懂非懂地回应这些吻，他两颊飞上红晕，像一株含苞待放的花朵。过往给他的痛苦被那滴泪水抹平，缠绵的信息素冲进大脑。他欣然与他一同下落。

单薄的外套被扔在地上，窗帘拉上，昏暗的房间内唯有墙壁上的影子可以透露出淫靡的气氛在酝酿。两道肢体并不是激烈地缠绕在一起，他们只是像外出约会的情侣，合乎分寸，可就是这种分寸，令Kyle迷醉。

当Stan的舌滑进Kyle的口腔，碰到同样柔软湿润的舌时，他禁不住地释放出更多的信息素。信息素又带着这份欲望推着Kyle向前索取，他要将缺失了十几年的爱从Stan那里得到，它们分别对应Kyle的童年与少年。

灼热的阴茎悄然挺立，Stan褪下Omega的长裤，同样饱满的生殖器官支棱着布料，顶端有丝丝的液体溢出。

所有人都不控制自己了，Kyle被压在Stan的身下，他看到那头黑发垂下来，遮住了Alpha的一只眼睛。他伸手想要拨开，可被Stan反手握住手腕，体温在逐步攀升，Kyle被那温度惊得想要后退，但是Stan没有放开。

“不要走。”他被欲望折磨得想撕扯所看到的人类，Omega和人类双重的诱惑叫他难耐，他带着Kyle的手，摸上了自己的阴茎。

五指纤长的手掌试探性地包裹住柱状物，在其顶上来回撸动。Kyle以为自己至少会有一瞬的不适，但或许这就是他们之间的联系，那是在梦中练习无数次的举动。Kyle双手裹住坚硬的器官，他被Stan的影子笼罩住，稍稍抬眼就能看见Alpha泛红的眼眶。

他还是第一次这么近距离观察一个发情的Alpha，Kyle冲着Stan笑了笑，后者愣神的功夫Omega已经勒紧了阴茎。他爬过去用嘴含住，舌尖不时地在马眼那里打转，Stan倒吸一口冷气，他被Kyle吮吸的力度差点儿弄得射精。

肉欲和饥饿在反复地折麽Stan，而Kyle则竭尽全力地帮助他消除那些痛苦，至少Stan的性欲得到了疏解，而对人类血肉的渴望就不是区区一个Omega能做的了。

“吃掉我吧，Stan。”那双带着水的碧绿眼眸叫Stan一眼望过去就深陷其中，而眼睛主人的话语又是那么的惊悚却温暖得令他悲伤。

Kyle绷紧了自己的背，他将粗长的阴茎全数吞了进去，龟头刮蹭着他的喉咙，这会使他干呕，Stan想要Kyle松嘴，可得来的是一下又一下的深喉。

他不会退的，这是他等了很多年的Alpha，这是他认定的爱人，他为什么要后退？Kyle的腮帮鼓起来，又瘪下去，Alpha双手撑在他的两边，每一次的喘息都会让Kyle愈加卖力地舔弄和吞吐阴茎。

喰种与人类的器官并无什么区别，同样带有腥臭味，那是无论多少的水都不可能洗净的污秽，这是造物主在提醒那些有着越界行为的人们——你们是异类，你们不被认同。

Stan咬破了下唇，他快要射出来了，而脑海里则被一具具人类残破的尸体挤满了，血腥和人肉入口的那种美妙感觉，叫他分出一只手扣住了Kyle的后脑勺向下压去。

“唔唔——！”Kyle双眼瞪大，他没有防备地吞进去更多，垂下来鼓鼓囊囊的睾丸撞到自己的鼻尖，他先是挣扎，后是慢慢放松，富有节奏地快速吞咽起。

再多一点，再多一点那种叫自己疯狂的味道，这座屋子被荷尔蒙挤满了，已经没有空间给Stan去吸嗅那些香气。喰种最原始的欲望是什么？Stan曾经看过一个同类奸杀那些人类后再进食，他衣冠楚楚，不沾染一点灰尘和血迹。

那么Stan呢？他只为了与童年的那位男孩做爱吗？他只是为了履行无意还是有意许下的诺言而来吗？一定还有什么牵引着他自愿落在蛛网上，他的自投罗网，他胸腔内熊熊燃烧的火焰，那些没有答案的问题，都在Kyle一声声的呻吟和哭腔里堙灭。

“哈、哈……”Kyle瘫软在一边，枕头与被套上都是还没吞下去的精液。Stan浓稠的白色液体有些流出来，有些则是进入了Omega的胃袋。

Stan呼吸很快就恢复了原样，他的双眼在慢慢聚焦，然后他用拇指擦去Kyle嘴角的精液，“活下去，活到我真正要吞噬你的那一天。”

“……好。”

厚厚的窗帘隔绝了屋内与世界，男人娇媚的喘息声还有啪啪的水声无不在显示这里正有一场性事在进行。

Stan怀里抱着Kyle，Omega的双腿被分开成一个M型，穴口和摇晃的阴茎正对着空荡荡的卧室。他似乎是有些怯意，僵硬地靠在Alpha身上，但很快作为前戏的吻和声声调笑就软化了Kyle的不自在。

他终于要被真正地标记，他即将属于一个喰种，那甚至都不是自己的同类。

Stan双指分开粘连的阴唇，冷冷的空气接触到表面上的软肉，这让Kyle发出小兽似的呜呜声。Omega秀美的锁骨是Stan见过就不想挪开视线的风景，他张了张嘴，尖锐的牙齿磕在娇嫩的肌肤之上。再向下一点，就能穿透这无用的皮肤，咬到内里的骨骼，而只要轻轻一用力，就能咬碎它。

但他没有那么做，他舔舐着，然后将自己的阴茎塞入了阴道，Kyle紧致的穴道从未被开扩过，他哭喊着、扭动着想要逃离。被塞满的酸涩感在Kyle的大脑中拉响了警报声，可身后之人的怀抱，还有交织成网的回忆，Kyle停止了哭泣。

他配合Stan的动作缓缓地挺直自己，他的身体如同一块柔软的面包，正在被餐刀切割。

潮湿温暖的阴道，那是因为有不断喷吐出来的淫液，这些辅助着Stan操进了Kyle的身体，他扯出一个笑容，尽管那尽带哀伤。

Kyle转过头来，他的右手抚摸着爱人的脸庞，想要抹平Stan紧皱的眉头，却被忽然地一顶顶得七荤八素。

“嗯啊……”他的嗓音催化了Stan的欲望与快感，他感到自己的阴茎被那些肉壁挤压按摩，每每向外抽出都会被强吸着不放。再深入一些，Kyle完全放弃了自主权咬着牙说道，他秀丽的脖颈有汗珠滚落，Stan吻走水珠，将Kyle放平在床。

被汗液浸湿了的床单上有两人的体液，水渍被晕开，而Kyle就躺在那上面张开腿，任由男人操干。Omega双眼失神，他的嗓子早被层层地淫叫弄得沙哑，虚张了几下嘴唇，最终还是没有什么声音发出。

喉咙前所未有的干渴，迫切渴望某些事物可以溜进自己的肉体内，Kyle眼前的世界是白色的光芒，是无穷无尽的极乐。

“再多……一点。”他乞求着，每一下，每一次，那敏感的点被狠狠地操进去时他都会被一种情愫充满。只需要Stan这一根针轻轻一戳，名为Kyle的容器就会爆炸开来。

——没有人会爱他的。

——谁看了都只是可怜而已。

那些恶毒的语言翻腾着上来，Kyle无助地捂住嘴巴，他遮住自己的眼睛，封闭自己的耳朵，他不愿告诉Stan在世界这张网上他曾遇到过什么样的恶。

Omega的信息素与Alpha的混杂在一起，前者被沉甸甸的快乐击晕了头脑，他抛开矜持，如同一只天鹅在伸展躯体。肉穴里阴茎的脉络清晰地蹭在自己的肉壁上，子宫在颤抖，他知晓自己快要登上最后的舞台。

Stan掐紧了Kyle的腰身，陷进去的腰窝是他的温柔乡，是他的欲望之源，他止不住地来回快速抽动，阴茎操进了最深处，它鼓起成结，白浊的液体射进了Omega的子宫。后者哆哆嗦嗦地哭着求着，他含糊不清地发言被吞进Alpha的肚里，有一声低语，“你比我想的还要适合我。”

兴许这句话戳中了Omega的某个点，他情绪激烈地抽搐起来，一边想要逃离，一边用手握住裸露在外的部分阴茎往自己的小穴塞去，仪式的最后一刻，蓬勃而出的精液射满了Kyle的肉体。

他抵达了高潮，他伏在床头忍不住地抖着身体，阴唇还在一开一合地收缩着，流出来的精液顺着纹路流下来，Stan掰开Kyle的大腿，他将还未疲软的阴茎抵在穴口研磨起来。

他们都知道双方的意图，正如Stan明白Kyle那不是真的在拒绝，那只是生物本能地反应而已，而在潜意识中，他渴望被操成一滩水，或是一头发情的母畜。

那么——

“如你所愿。”

Kyle呢喃着翻了身子，半边身体与枕头悬在半空，Stan被这点动作弄醒，看见少年乱糟糟的头发配上那张纯良无害的脸，他叹了叹气将人揽过怀。

二人从早晨做到了正午，一天中太阳最盛的时段两人不是在餐桌前，而是相互抱着躺倒于床。第一次标记和被标记，这使得他们从灵魂处感到疲倦。可这不是什么坏事，因为他们很久没有完全放松下来过。

洗发露的味道在发旋萦绕，Stan摸了摸Kyle的头发，得到一个软绵绵的嘟囔。

Chapter 4:

Kyle认为喰种不会有蛀牙，而Stan则说即使如此你也不该买这么多的甜食。于是Kyle就会抱住Stan的一只胳膊撒娇，他装模作样的眨了眨眼，却不知道这正好正中某人的心。

趁着Stan单手捂脸冷静的功夫，Kyle已经兴高采烈地撕开一袋甜食，小麦混合着奶油的味道，他一脸幸福地笑起来。Stan则将自己埋进Kyle的颈窝，

“我呢？”

Kyle歪着脑袋佯装思考，“你也要来点？”

“嗯。”

Stan一手握住Kyle的后腰以防他摔倒，一手撑在墙壁上，他就着那些奶油咬住了Omega的舌尖，在他的口腔内搅动起来。甜到腻人的味道令Stan多多少少感受到了“甜”，而只是后天造就的喰种Kyle却不会有这样的烦恼。

他还是拥有人类的那些弱点和欲望，只是他不再弱小，不再会衰老。Stan告诉Kyle，假若有一天你要自己活下去，没有人能欺负你。这种种迹象似乎都透露着Stan即将离去，他像是为巢穴里的幼崽做最后的铺垫。

仪式还在继续，而谢幕远没有那么快到来。

Kyle吞下嘴里的奶油，他勾住来访者的舌根，挑逗就在一霎那间，很快Kyle的衣扣就被一粒一粒地解下来，露出有些鼓鼓的乳房。

男人贫瘠的身板非但没有让Stan感到兴致缺缺，更令他吞咽了几下，喉结滚动，他一只手捏住红色的乳头。那一小粒的乳首被轻拢慢拈，很快就硬梆梆的，Kyle有了反应，他想推开耍流氓的Alpha，但身体不允许他这么做。

索性Stan也没有想现在就吃干抹净他，不消一会就松开了禁锢。Kyle还靠在墙上，双腿并拢，他一双眼怒瞪着Stan。这真是一对秋水盈盈的眼睛，Stan笑着说错了错了，然后得到一个轻飘飘的拳头。

到了晚上，这里因为各种不规则的建筑物而很难看到完整的天空，即使有，那也是被阴霾密布的天幕。可Stan执意想要带Kyle出门，这是他们一天当中唯一可以出门的机会。

——Kyle罹患某种心理疾病，他惧怕人群，所以才会将自己封闭至今。

“不需要看他们，除了我，他们是灰尘，是树叶。”Stan牵着他的手，推开了于Kyle而言过分沉重的门。

这就是他们的日常，在被苦痛和斗争洗礼过后的两人收起了獠牙，他们在蛛网上终于见到了对方，旅途上凶险异常，甚至蛛网有朝一日也会被摧毁。可那又何妨。

“我诞生的目的就是为与你相遇。”

这是很多年前的画面，是如今都不会褪色的画面，历史的洪流不会将他们记载在册，但时间无言，默默注视一切。

-END-


End file.
